Removed
by Ability King KK
Summary: Robin finds that something is missing from SSB4. When his wife finds out about it, she's none too happy.


Robin was very worried at the moment. Why was he worried? It most likely had to do with the fact that his wife was about to go a hexing spree. He was just glad there were others here to help him stop her should she go through with it.

"Tharja, please calm down."

"I am calm," spoke the dark mage in a colder than normal tone.

"Tharja, I'm sure there is a legitimate reason for this decision."

"Wasn't it because they found her attire to be too suggestive for the rating the game got?"

"You are not helping the situation, Samus," stated the tactician as he cast a side glare towards the smirking bounty hunter.

Tharja also cast Samus a glare. "As if you're one to speak of such things. You wear a skintight suit that leaves little to the imagination."

Samus didn't look too concern. "True, but I don't show off a lot of skin. Personally, I'm on your side on this."

The Plegian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really now?"

"Considering the last two games were rated T with Brawl's rating getting that because of Wario, you would think the series would still be T for Teen," explained the blonde.

"Maybe something changed along the way to make them lower the rating?" questioned Shulk, who had been quiet up to this point trying to figure this problem out. "It's the only reason I can think of for such action."

Tharja didn't look too happy about this. The fact that her trophy was removed from the final game upset her greatly, mainly because it felt like she was being separated from Robin, who was in the game as a Smash Fighter. She then turned to her husband with a question on her mind.

"Do you think that if I were to change my outfit, they would put me back in?"

Robin was surprised by the question, but only momentarily. He then walked up to Tharja and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing her up to his chest. Her face went bright red from his actions.

"Remember when you tried to act "normal" to get me to like you? I love you the way you are, Tharja, both in personality and appearance and you shouldn't have to change anything just too be accepted," explained the white-haired man.

"R-Robin…" stuttered the dark mage. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering like some schoolgirl.

Robin let out a few chuckles. "Has anyone ever told you how cute and adorable you can be when you blush, Tharja?"

That got the dark mage to blush an even darker shade of red. She then cast a glare at her husband, but he could tell that there was no real anger behind it. She then gained a devious smirk on her face that worried the tactician. He became even more worried when she started to drag him away.

"Before you even ask, we're going to your room. I want to thank you for the compliments you just gave me," explained Tharja. It was Robin's turn to blush bright red, as he knew exactly what she was planning.

As the two magic users were leaving, Samus called out to them. "Make sure you put a silence spell up before you do anything! There are kids in this mansion and we don't need to try and explain to them what those strange noises are like last time!"

The now red-faced couple quickly left, hoping no one had heard Samus. When they were gone, Shulk turned to the bounty hunter.

"Did that really happen?"

An unladylike grunt escaped Samus' throat. "Unfortunately. You should have seen Palutena's face when Pit came up to her asked what Robin and Tharja have been doing in their room. She's lucky that Pit can be easily distracted, otherwise she would have had to given him the birds and the bees talk then and there."

The Monado wielder wasn't sure how to take that information.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**If anyone remembers the ESRB leaks one of the screenshots showed off a Tharja trophy. In the final game though, that trophy is no longer in the data and can't be collected. Supposedly she was removed after the fact because she was too suggestive in design for an E10+ game. It's kinda stupid considering the fact this game has other female characters who are more or less fanservice (Samus and Palutena for example) and the fact that it has Wario still farts as a form of attack.**


End file.
